Deadly Portal
by VikiVamp
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen are witches, blending in with human society. They met up one evening to take part in a magical forbidden ritual which will change their lives for the worst. They wound up into another dimension filled with magical beings, but what they didn't know was that these beings had horrible plans for them all. LEMONS! Major pairing: SasoSaku
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Deadly Portal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story, all those rights go to the owner of Naruto. I only own the plot of this story (VikiVamp).**

**Hi everyone! I'm back with a new Horror/Romance! I'm sorry I've been away for some time but I'm back now and I will also continue "Haunted Awakening" as promised and my other side story. This story will be very long, and because of that these chapters will be shorter so I can upload more often, so that you wonderful people can get my chapters faster! I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Plot: Sakura, Ino, Hinata and TenTen are witches, blending in with human society. They met up one evening to take part in a magical forbidden ritual which will change their lives for the worst. They wound up into another dimension filled with magical beings, but what they didn't know was that these beings had horrible plans for them all. LEMONS! Major pairing: SasoSaku**

**Side pairings: ItaHina, DeiIno, KibaHina, PeinTen , HidaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku.**

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello. I am the author of this story, and I want to warn you now that this story is not at all happy in one bit, even the ending will be sad. The only good thing that will come towards the four girls is their strong friendship and their ability to overcome hurtful events. There will be rape and misfortune, even death… so I completely understand if you want to stop reading now, it's okay, I will understand. But wouldn't you like to hear their story? It is such a interesting tale, even with the horrible events that will happen throughout it. But I really should stop talking now right? I mean…I've warned you now, if you're continuing to read on, then prepare yourself to follow the girls journey.

If you're wondering who I may be talking about, I will tell you. First of all the main 'heroine' of the girls is Sakura Haruno, a young woman of the age of 18. She's strong, kind, fierce to those who hurt her, oh and she's also a witch. Yep, that's right, a witch. Well actually all four girls are witches, but I will introduce the others later. You see Sakura has candy blossom hair that falls down to her shoulders, very beautiful if I do say so myself. She has Jade green eyes and pale milky skin. Her face is angelic but her style is rather rough (she wears eyeliner and some lip gloss however). She prefers to dress in darker colours and loves wearing studs and belts on her clothing. She is the South witch, she controls all types of fire elements and is also a fantastic healer along with her brutal strength.

The next girl is Ino Yamanaka, who is also a young woman of the age of 18. Ino is a very confident girl, she's kind, but can insult people by accident when she opens her mouth too much. She's also very strong and has a special power where she can control and read others minds. She has pudding blonde hair that is tied up in a hair pony tail due to her hair being very long. Her eyes are aqua pale blue and her skin is milky also. Her face is angelic also which she likes to show off by putting on a small amount of makeup to bring her face out more. Ino likes to wear reliving clothes (not because she's a slut, she's just very confident with her body) that normally shows off her cleavage, long legs, and overall curvy body. Ino is the witch of the North, she can control any type of water element that she sees fit, which also includes frost/snow/ice.

Next is Hinata Hyuga, again of the age of 18. She is the shyest of all the girls and normally speaks very quietly, however she is very brave despite her shyness. She is very kind and loving though she can act selfishly sometimes when she does not realise it (she really tries not to, it happens when she goes off in her own world). Hinata has raven black long hair that reaches her waist, she has a full fringe also that ends just above her eyebrows. She has pale lilac eyes and very pale milky skin, she looks almost like a china doll with these features, including her face. She wears no make up at all as her face might get ruined with any type of make up added to it. Hinata is the fastest of the girls and can move around in a very fast pace, including her attacks (even though she's never been n a fight before and does not plan to). She is the witch of the West, which gives her air elements. This includes storms, and hurricanes. Hinata also has the power to see through any object.

The final girl's name is Tenten. She is also 18 like the others. Tenten is quite a confident character, she is also wise and kind hearted. She's a bit of a tom boy and prefers to wear clothing that covers herself, she does not wear any make up as she feels no need to wear it. She has brunette hair that lengthens down to her shoulders, however she ties her hair up in two high buns and each side of her head she that her hair won't get in the way of her vision. Tenten has chocolate brown eyes and milky skin, though slightly darker than Sakura and Ino's. Tenten is the witch of the East, she can control different earth elements which includes earthquakes. Tenten can also teleport where she wants within a close range.

So now that I have introduced the girls personalities, let's get on with their story. We will start from a few days earlier before everything went wrong in their lives. Wednesday the 10th of October 2012 is where are story first begins:

"OH MY GOD! LOOK OVER THERE!" pointed out Ino to the other girls. She was pointing at some guy she was crushing on since their new school year had began.

"Come on Ino, stop getting so worked up over this guy, he could be a real jerk for all you know." examined Tenten.

"Ten's right, he could be a real nasty piece of work, but that's the types you always seem to go for right Ino?" Sakura teasingly asked.

"Ha, you both know he will be mine soon, so your both just jealous of me" Ino stuck her tongue out in a childish way towards Sakura and Tenten.

Both Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes at their immature friend.

"W-well if you do go out with him Ino, just b-be careful okay?" Hinata stuttered. She's normally not like this around her friends, but they were in a crowed classroom with other people, which Hinata didn't like talking in too much.

Before Ino could answer the classroom door swung open in a gentle yet forceful way. Their teacher Kakashi stepped into the room.

"Sorry I'm late again, I had problems with my car".

Kakashi always told a similar story, the whole class knew he's just lazy and couldn't wake up in time this morning.

"I don't know why I bother coming in so early when he's always this late." whispered Ino to Sakura.

The whole class sat in their seats ready to start their lesson. Luckily for Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, they all got to sit next to each other.

"Psst, hey girls, I have something to show you all after class is over" Sakura whispered.

"What is it?" asked the others.

"I cannot tell you here, just in case someone is listening in"

"Okay shall we go to the rooftops then? No one really goes there, so it will be a nice quiet place for us to talk" suggested Ino.

"The roof? But we're not meant to go up there, what if we get caught?" Tenten whispered in a annoyed/angry voice.

"I agree with Teni" Hinata whispered (Teni is Tentens nickname).

"No Ino's right, the roof will be a good place to show you all, and Teni, we won't get caught because we will use the cloak spell to make us invisible" concluded Sakura.

"Alright, but where exactly are we meant to use the cloak spell then, hmm?" pointed out Tenten

" Good point…how about in the bathroom? We lock the door behind us, use the spell, open the door and leave" beamed Sakura with a smile on her face.

*cough, cough*

"Girls, as much as I love gossip of the daily life, could you focus on your lessons now?" interrupted Kakashi.

"Sorry sensei" the girls groaned.

"Fine Sakura, I hope this plan of yours works" sighed Tenten.

"Oh it will" finished Sakura.

At the end of the lesson the girls and the rest of the class walked out for lunch break. The girls made their way to the nearest bathroom they could find. In their favour, there was no one in there. Ino locked the door behind them so they could begin the cloak spell. Ino was the only one who could use the clock spell. She had to focus her energy to herself and the others. She chanted a few words and soon after, each one of them was completely invisible.

"Yes it worked!" Shouted Ino in joy.

"Ino shh, we don't anyone to here us, but well done, this is pretty cool" exclaimed Tenten

"I know it is, well we should get going now. Sakura you lead on, we will follow." noted Ino

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but I can't see any of you, how are we meant to follow Saku? Asked Hinata.

"Hina has a good point, I will use my tracking spell on you all so we can find each other by scent" proposed Tenten.

"Good idea, you do that now Teni and then you all will follow me to the roof. Don't talk once we leave the room. That goes to you mostly Ino" commanded Sakura.

Ino stuck her tongue out at Sakura, though unfortunately Sakura couldn't see due to them being invisible.

Tenten finished the tracking spell so they could continue on. Sakura opened the bathroom door slightly to see if there were many people outside. Luckily for them mostly everyone was in the canteen. Sakura stepped out of the door and carefully walked towards the roof access. The others followed behind her in a equal careful manner. They crept their way up the stairs towards the roof. They did this to prevent making any types of sounds that may be heard by the schools janitor, they didn't want him to report noises coming from the roof.

Once they got onto the roof, they gathered around each other for Ino to undo the spell. This took several minutes and weakened Ino a lot. She sat down and rested for a while as Tenten was undoing her tracking spell. This took away less energy as her spell was less powerful. The girls sat in a circle resting for a while until Ino asked;

" So Sakura what did you want to show us then?"

Tenten and Hinata looked at Sakura. Sakura reached over to her bag and pulled out an A4 sized book that was rather dusty and old looking.

"THAT'S what you wanted you show us?" snorted Ino

"Yes it is, and it seems like you have no idea what is Ino. Do you two know?"

"Nope, sorry Sakura I don't recognise it" replied Tenten.

"I do…" started Hinata

"Well what is it then?" both Ino and Tenten asked

"It's a forbidden book to open a portal to the other dimension…Sakura, this books dangerous, they made it forbidden for a reason. How did you get your hands on it? Questioned Hinata.

"In that old abandon library in south end"

"Why the hell were you in there?" wondered Tenten.

"Well I was just looking for a few new books at the library in the central. But it was closed and I needed these books that night for a school project. So I thought, hey why don't I have a look around the abandon Library, it's not like anyone can tell me off for being in there. That's when I came across this book…" Sakura was staring at the book, off in her own little world.

It was silent for awhile, all the girls seemed to be thinking the same thing, just one of them needed to say it out loud.

"Why would a forbidden magic book be in a human library anyway?" burst out Ino (someone had to ask).

"That's what I was thinking" wondered Tenten.

"Me too" added Hinata

"I have no idea, but I guess it does not matter now. I wanted to ask you all if you would like to take part in it's ritual with me?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura are you crazy?!" shouted Tenten. "It's forbidden! Something bad could happen if we try this!"

"I-I agree with Teni"

"Oh come on girls, Sakura's found this book that could change our life's forever to make us into better witches, don't pass on this opportunity, we all need to make risks at some point!" cheered Ino as she swung her arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"*sigh* if I continue to disagree with this you both will continue moaning about it to me and Hina won't you?"

"YEP!" Sakura and Ino agreed

" Fine! I'll do it then, best friends stick together anyway. Hinata, will you join in?"

"Well if you're all set on doing this then I don't want to be left out…"

"That's our girl" grinned Sakura.

"But we won't do this until Friday night when you all come to stay over mine okay? It's too open here, plus my parents will be out Friday evening so we have the whole house to ourselves!" confirmed Sakura.

The girls continued talking about how they carry out this ritual; what candles they should use, what words they should say and so on. The bell for the end of lunch came, the girls gathered there things (and the book) and hurried to their next lesson. They all forgot about using the cloak spell to go back down again. They even almost got caught but dodged that obstacle and went to class.

Thursday the 11th of October 2012. The next day the girls came into school excited about what tomorrow would bring them. Even Tenten and Hinata were getting excited about this now. They all continued to talk about it in class, trying to be are quiet as they could so they didn't draw attention to themselves. At lunch they continued talking about it. Ino shouted out that she couldn't wait for tomorrow. This was a mistake as they bullies started walking their way.

"What you so excited about slut?" smirked one of the taller male bullies.

"HEY! Don't talk to her like that, why are you even bothering us anyway?" snapped Sakura.

"Wow, stay clear dude, it looks like she's going to explode!" chuckled the other smaller bully.

"Girls lets just ignore them and leave, their not worth it" advised Tenten.

The girls started to get up and walk away when the taller bully grabbed the forbidden book from Sakura's hands.

"GIVE THAT BACK YOU BRUTE!" shouted Sakura as she was trying to pull the book from the bullies hand.

"I'll give you the book back if you do something for me first pinkie" (Sakura HATED being called pinkie, it was a huge insult to her.)

"What the hell do you want?" hissed Sakura.

The bully leaned down towards Sakura's ear, which made her feel very uncomfortable.

"I will give back if you will….KISS ME".

That did it for Sakura, her rage went through the roof, I almost fell sorry for the bully.

"HELL NO!" and with that said…well screamed, shouted. Sakura punched the bully right in the Jaw sending him metres away from her, also grabbing the book out of his hands before he was sent flying.

"Let's just note that we won't bring any attention…well MORE attention towards ourselves for the rest of today and tomorrow. We can't let anyone take or even look at this book" decided Tenten.

"I completely agree" agreed Ino.

"I agree too" agreed Hinata.

"Yep I agree also, we need to stay quiet and be as far away from everyone else".

The others nodded in agreement to the last part of what Sakura said.

So for the rest of the day they stayed quiet and calm and tried there hardest to keep to themselves. Sakura was hoping that stupid bully wouldn't tell on her, but because of what happened she imagines that he's too scared to have anything to do with her now.

12th of October 2012. The day for the ritual has finally come. All the girls need to do is go to school and then they can finally start this ritual they have been so excited about. They should of never done it, they are fools to have done it, but you will see why soon enough. So let's skip their day at school and go straight into the start of their ritual.

"Is everything in place" Sakura asked Tenten.

"Yes everything is in the right place as instructed…Sakura, I have a bad feeling about this, I don't think any of us should continue". Tenten worried.

"Hey don't back down now Tenten, the rest of us are prepared to do it. We've come this far, and you were so excited about it. I even remember you cheering about it over the phone to me last night!" Ino pointed out.

"Oh fine, okay, it's just…what if something bad happens?"

"Well that's a risk were all taking, but will will face the risks together won't we girls?" grinned Sakura.

Ino and Hinata nodded.

"Alright then…let's do this." sighed Tenten.

Each of the girls sat in their corresponding order. Ino to the north, Tenen to the east, Sakura to the south and Hinata to the west. They held out each others hands and starting phrasing the first sentence in ritual. They then got a knife and cut a bit of their skin, only to be able to drop a small amount of blood into the goblet in front of them. They did this one by one, starting from Ino clockwise until Hinata was the last one to drop her blood into the goblet. They grabbed each others hands again and phrased the seconded sentence, once again letting go of ach other hands but to then drop in a treasured item into the goblet. Sakura was the first to do so, she dropped in a golden necklace shaped into a cherry blossom. She had it all her life, it was her most treasured item of all. It was hard to let go. Next was Tenten who dropped in a small little stone with an unusual mark on it. It was her grandmothers, she treasured it close by to remember her of every waking moment. Ino was the next to drop in her treasure. A tiny little china fairy which her mother made her before she disappeared. Ino started crying a little of the thought of her mum, Hinata gentle pat her back and smiled at her to tell her that she was going to be okay. Hinata was the last person to put her treasure in. It was a silver hair brush that her mother gave her before her death. They held hands for a final time and phrased the last sentence in ritual three times.

The girls let go of each others hands and looked at each other confused.

"Isn't something meant to happen?" asked Tenten suspicious.

"I don't understand. We did everything right, what more could there be?" whined Sakura.

"W-we need to take a sip from the goblet…" Hinata shuttered lightly while reading the book.

"Ohh…well who goes first?" Sakura curiously asked.

"It says you do Sakura…then me, then Tenten and finally Ino."

So the girls followed Hinata's instructions. Sakura took the first sip, and she started glowing a bright pink colour!

"WOAH" was all Ino, Tenten and Hinata could say.

"What's wrong?" Sakura looked confused.

"You're glowing pink!" Ino stated.

"Come on girls, we can't get distracted now! Hinata it's your turn" reminded Tenten.

Hinata took her sip from the goblet and started glowing purple.

"Ohhh, so that's what's happened to me?" gasped Sakura.

"Yes it is" replied Ino.

Tenten then took her sip from the goblet, she glowed a lime green colour.

Finally it was Ino's turn, she took her sip and put it back in the middle of the circle, Ino glowed aqua blue. All of them looked at each other in amassment, with smiles on their faces, but their smiles soon faded when they looked below themselves and saw a huge almost black/purple hole forming getting bigger and bigger by each second. They all moved out of it's way just before it could touch them.

"What's happening?!" Ino shouted. The hole was making some loud noise that sounded like a blizzard of wind forming all around them.

"I don't know!" Sakura shouted back at Ino.

The hole continued to grow and become more powerful that it started to suck in everything in the room.

"Did we just make a black hole or something? I knew this was a terrible idea!" whined Tenten.

As the 'hole' grew bigger, Ino was the first to get sucked into the portal, it was so quick that none of them even saw it.

"INO!" Sakura screamed. "SHES GONE!".

And before she knew it, Tenten was the next to go into the hole.

"TENTEN'S GONE TOO!" Hinata started screaming she was so terrified.

Sakura tried to reach over to Hinata when she vanished too, right in front of Sakura's eyes. Sakura's eyes opened wide, she was terrified and extremely worried what was happening. She looked over to the hole, it had just reached her foot. And before she knew it, she got sucked into the hole herself.

Sakura's eyes opened, she carefully got up from where she landed and took in her surroundings. The others were lying next to her.

'Thank god your all okay' Sakura thought relived about her friends safety. She looked above her and saw the hole she fell through start to close.

'Oh my gosh…we just went through some kind of portal' continued Sakura's thoughts.

The others soon got up and looked around. They all hugged each other glad they were alright.

"Where are we?" they mumbled together, while slowly lying back on the floor to go to sleep as the journey took out so much energy from them that they couldn't stay awake any longer. Oh how they shouldn't have done that, they shouldn't have done any of this in the beginning. But going to sleep in an open strange forest of purple tress and grass with also a midnight blue sky and a red moon where any danger could be around the corner? And yet there is danger, oh yes, a huge danger. Two in fact. But that's for another chapter.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you all like it. Sorry if the beginning is a little slow but I needed to add in this introduction for the whole stories sake. I do hope you continue reading! (:**

**I will need 5 REVIEWS before uploading the next chapter. This is because I want to make sure people like my story or have any constructive criticism on how I can improve it. (You don't need to have an account to write a review) **

**Thanks again and I will be continuing my other stories also very soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome To Hell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters in this story, all those rights go to the owner of Naruto. I only own the plot of this story (VikiVamp).**

**Hi everyone I'm back! Thank you for all your reviews, they made me smile and I am happy you like my story! **

**This chapter will be a little bit shorter, but hopefully it will be more exciting than the last chapter. **

**So let's continue…**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell**

From the last chapter: ""Where are we?" they mumbled together, while slowly lying back on the floor to go to sleep as the journey took out so much energy from them that they couldn't stay awake any longer. Oh how they shouldn't have done that, they shouldn't have done any of this in the beginning. But going to sleep in an open strange forest of purple tress and grass with also a midnight blue sky and a red moon where any danger could be around the corner? And yet there is danger, oh yes, a huge danger. Two in fact. But that's for another chapter."

The girls were still, silent, they had no idea of the danger around them. They were all in such a deep sleep that not even a cannon would wake them up. The night of this strange place was cold, much too cold for any of them. If they continued to sleep here, then they would surly freeze to death. And we couldn't let that happen could we? Or there would be no story. So what happens? How can they wake up? Or how can they get out of this cold if all of them were in such a deep slumber? And that's when THEY appeared. Who are they you ask? Some very dark twisted beings, that just happened to be 'on the hunt' miles away from their home.

Naruto, was one of these being names. He had banana blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, he wore a lot of orange and black. His hair was also spiky upwards, though some lose hairs dropped to the bottom of his neck. Oh and his teeth, looked very, very sharp. The other one next to him is named Kiba. He had milk chocolate brunette hair, that was spiked upwards, just like Naruto's, though he had no traces of lose hair. He wore a lot of brown and black clothing also and seemed to have upside down red triangle war paint plastered on both his cheeks. His teeth also looked very, very sharp.

These beings were also not even human, not even close. They may look like it, however they are very different, and very dangerous. What are they? Well if I told you, that would spoil the surprise. Maybe you can guess what they are? But if not, don't worry, they will reveal their true identity soon enough.

*Yawn*

"What, are you seriously tired already? We've only been out now, for what? Ten minutes?" the what seemed annoyed Kiba said.

"Unlike you, I work my tail off to improve my abilities to eventually become head of the clan. So it makes me tired. I don't get it why WE are always the ones that have to go out hunting while the others just laze back and drink!" snapped Naruto.

"Well we have no say in it as the two bottom ranks of the clan. And I do work my tail off just as much as you. Though I actually don't cause buildings to burn down in the progress." Kiba taunted.

Naruto's face filled with annoyance at first, but then slowly changed to a grin as he excitedly said to Kiba, "Well then, let's have a race? We will see who has trained hard enough. And when **I** win, YOU will have to do all the hunting for the next week!"

Now Naruto was quite childish, you would never suspect the great evil that lingers within him, I mean how would you see any evil in someone that seemed so childish? Unless he met the right people that he reveals his true nature to. Then he might become a completely different person.

"HA! Don't make me laugh. When **I** win, YOU will be the one who will do all the hunting for the next week!"

They both glared at each other with fire in their eyes. They made a bet. And the bet they must complete.

Naruto and Kiba where in place ready to start. They only had to wait for the countdown, which they would both say together.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO!"

Fast. Fast as lightning they both ran. No human could ever be that fast. No animal could be that fast either. They were barley even visible to the human eye. They ran a far distance, sometimes it was Naruto in the lead, and then sometimes Kiba over took him. They almost reached the end of their lap, so close together and pushing the selves to the maximum.

"You will never win Naruto!"

"Heh! Keep dreaming Kiba, you know I will win this!"

They were only a metre away until…

*THUD!*

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked behind him. He saw Kiba face down on the purple grass. Naruto stared at him a few seconds, wide eyed until…

"AHAHAHAHA! Wow Kiba, that's a good look for you mate!" Naruto loudly chuckled.

"Ow my head…Ahh, Naruto quit your laughing, it's making my head spin…" Kiba's face was full of pain, you could see his teeth shut tightly together and his eyes closed with force.

Kiba slowly opened his eyes to look behind him, to see what was the cause of his embarrassing face palm. He saw a very pale looking leg. Wide eyed, Kiba jumped to his feet in surprise.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" Shouted Kiba.

"Woah…a leg, it seems to be joined to something on the other side of this bush…" examined Naruto.

"Like a body?" Kiba sarcastically stated.

Naruto just ignored him and walked through the bush to see what was on the other side. Kiba joined him as soon as he saw Naruto reach the other side.

"Well Kiba my friend, it seems we've found something with a lot more value than are normally hunts provide us with" smirked Naruto.

"Indeed" grinned a happy looking Kiba who seemed to have fully recovered from his 'fall'.

"How do you think they got here?" puzzled Kiba.

"I don't know, but we should take them with us. We should easily be able to carry two of them each on our shoulders." commanded Naruto.

"Fine, I'll take the brunette and the raven haired girls, you take the other two." confirmed Kiba with a slight command. (They are both rivals to each other and best friends, but they hate it when one of them commands the other.)

Naruto made his way over to the blonde haired girl (who we already know is Ino). He looked at her from head to toe. He had a puzzled expression on his face. What was he thinking about? He slowly picked her up and swung her over his left shoulder.

Naruto then made his way over the to exotic pink haired girl (who we again already know is Sakura). Again he looked at her from head to toe like he did with Ino. Though this time, his expression was not puzzled. He was…smirking? He picked her up and swung her gently over his right shoulder.

Kiba was examining the raven haired beauty that caused him to trip. He was staring at her closed eyes, his mouth slightly apart, and his eyes looked so lonely. Why though? Maybe he felt something warm for her at first sight. But then he quickly looked away and picked her up carefully, then swung her over his right shoulder…though his eyes were still filled with loneliness.

He walked over to the brunette on the floor, and slightly smiled, though he didn't take time to fully look at her like he did with Hinata. Again he picked her up carefully and swung her over his left shoulder.

"Let's go Naruto" suggested Kiba.

Naruto and Kiba started walking towards the location of their home, through the dark twisted forest with unusual colours.

Naruto was smirking to himself as he whispered this final phrase before things went silent.

"Welcome to hell ladies".

**And so that's it for this Chapter ;D **

**I hope you all liked this chapter, even though it was quite short. I should be putting up chapter 3 in either less than a weeks time or just over.**

**Please review. It helps me out a lot and I would love to know all your opinions on how the story is progressing. (feedback always helps!)**

**Thank you for Reading! And hope you will continue to read this story. **

**~ VikiVamp**


End file.
